


Just A Taste

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: Preview:"God ___ your blood.. It's irresistible you know?" He leans in further, his breath on your neck as you stand there pinned against the side of a building in a back alley. "I-I'm not sure if I can resist.."
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You
Kudos: 13





	Just A Taste

It was 9:05pm. Just five minutes past the time Jooheon texted you to meet him here. You reread his text:

'Hey ___, I really need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me in the alley across the street from the supermarket? In between the old apartments and the closed-down store? It's important. Thanks! xx'

'Yep', you sigh. 'This is the right place. A dingy alley void of human existence. Why did he want to meet me here?' You were lost in your thoughts about the strange meeting before not long after you heard a clink! You whirled around in fright.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I tripped over this stupid pipe. Nobody really bothers to clean alleys huh?" He chuckled. "And why would they? It's not like this is a common meeting place for friends to get together." You sigh. "I'm sorry about that, it's just.. this is really important, and I couldn't risk having us overheard. I would meet at your place but.." "My roomate." "Yeah, exactly." He sighed. "So what is this oh so important meeting about?" you ask, kicking a rock. "Well you see.. come here."

Jooheon took your hand and pulled you further into the alley, so that you couldn't see the busy streets of Seoul on either side. "The thing is, I was bit the other day." "Oh my god! You were bit?! What happened?! Are you okay?" You cried. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just.. after the fan meeting the other day, some girl caught me alone and pulled me in the alley and bit me! She bit me on the neck and then just ran off! I haven't told anyone about this yet.." "Oh my god! Shouldn't we take you to the doctor?! You should get checked out at least!" 

"It's just that.. look." Jooheon slowly rolled down his collar to expose two perfectly round holes in the crook of his neck, right below his jugular. "You see ___? These are fangs! I.. I think I'm a vampire!" You were shocked. You didn't know what to think. A vampire? Surely he was just joking but.. it wasn't just the sincerity or fear in his voice that told you to believe him, it's just.. something in your got told you that he was telling the truth, and that this was serious.

"Do you have any other symptoms? Like I don't know, like what's in the movies?" "I can smell people's blood ___! I'm scared! I don't know how I'm supposed to control myself!" You grab Jooheon roughly by the shoulders, just rough enough to bring him out of his panic. "Jooheon, look at me! I'm right here, and I'll help you okay? I'm not sure how we'll get through this, but I promise you we will okay?" You give him a big hug. "You always say just what I need to hear, you know that?" Jooheon whispered against your neck. "And you're always just who I need, so we're even." you chuckle. 

Jooheon's breath hitches for a moment and he grips you tighter, panting heavily as he pushes you against the wall. "J-Jooheon..?" You breathe, trying to calm yourself and your racing heart.

"God ___ your blood.. It's irresistible you know?" He leans in further, his breath on your neck as you stand there pinned against the side of a building in a back alley. "I-I'm not sure if I can resist.." You suddenly feel a sharp, cool sensation brush across your neck before quickly realising what it was.

Fangs..

You feel every breath on your neck in a quick and uneven pace making your already fast pulse beat even quicker. You quickly look around for help only to realise the alley was completely deserted, and any signs of the bustling city-streets were beyond sight. 'God, why did I agree to meet him here?' you thought.

Before you could let out another word between your quickened breaths you heard a low and sexy rumble against your neck.

"Just a taste.." he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Monsta X work, and first ever reader-insert so I hope it's good.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and let me know if you think I should keep this as a one shot or if I should add more.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
